island_of_mayhem_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Certificate
''''Certificate, labeled The smart is a male contestant on Island Of Mayhem. He was a member on Team Cake. He was eliminated in 3 Tasks To Heroicness for being bland and uninteresting. Personality Certificate had barely any personality along with some other contestants, however he is the smartest on the show. Coverage Island Of Mayhem In Having A "BLAST", Certificate was talking with Seashelly about how Dollar is in love with Lego Brick. In the challenge he killed Face and became one of the team captains. In Cliff Insanity, Certificate was sitting down and got shocked when Dollar was behind him because she died last episode and that is when Grenade introduced the recovery centre. Certificate chose these people to be on his team (his team Team Cake). In the challenge Certificate decided to use a cannon which blew up causing his team to lose. In Twas The Challenge Before Christmas, Certificate won the prize and got no votes. In Pie At Stake, Certificate ate loads of pie then later threw up on Seashelly. In Dodgeball Madness, Certificate got no likes or dislikes and knocked down Musical Note for knocking down Troll Face. In A Trip To Yoyle Land, Certificate decided to vote for Chainsaw to be eliminated and then got threatened. Certificate had a map to Yoyle Land and decided to get there on boat. In BFDI Characters, The Map And RC's, Certificate was asking Leafy (from BFDI) about where they were going and where the map was. In Change Of Host, Certificate did nothing and won immunity. In Up To Down, Certificate did nothing. In Too Much Sugar, Certificate was worried that he could be eliminated and was safe but got hit in the face with a mountain dew bottle. Certificate was worried about the challenge because Seashelly goes mad when she has to cook something. Certificate baked key lime pie and lost the challenge. In Back To The Past, Certificate only got 1 like along with Lego Brick and got 2 votes along with Buttery. In the challenge Certificate could've won but got killed by Dollar. In Candy Canes, And Conflicts Oh My!!!, Musical Note swore at Certificate because he didn't care about he said. At elimination, Certificate got 2 likes along with Buttery and Seashelly. He was at the final 3 along with Musical Note and TNT but was safe with 6 votes. He said that he hates Christmas. He lost the challenge with Buttery and Jeff. In 3 Tasks To Heroicness, Certificate was with TNT and Seashelly talking about who will be next eliminated, Certificate suggested that Buttery will be out next. At the elimination, he got 2 likes and got 14 dislikes, he was safe because Jeff got 15 dislikes but won a win token and used it causing Certificate to be eliminated. Trivia *Certificate is one of the team captains *Certificate hates Christmas *Certificate has a map to Yoyle Land like Leafy from BFDI(A) *Certificate hates bland characters even though he is one of the blandest characters Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Contestants